


H2O: Just Be Gay

by saphira088



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Angst, Fun, Funny, Hot, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sex, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphira088/pseuds/saphira088
Summary: Lewis and Zane scramble to pull together a last-minute surprise for Cleo at Mako Island on account of Lewis forgetting that today is their anniversary. The setting couldn't be more romantic with the decorations and the moonlight, which may be why Lewis felt a sudden urge to kiss Zane. Zane even kisses him back, until Cleo catches them. Now Lewis and Zane must decide if they should fix their current relationships or see where this new one will take them...
Relationships: Zane Bennett/Lewis McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY OFF OF THEM

“Hey, Lewis,” Cleo greeted while setting her bag down to sit with him on the grass. His focus was centred on writing in his notebook.

“Are you planning something?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Oh really,” she said excitedly, propping her head on her hands. 

Lewis set his pen down. “I need to ask you something.”

“I’m listening,” Cleo said with a smile.

“Can I get a hair sample?”

Cleo’s face faltered. “What?”

“I want to test this new theory I have about the effects of the full moon, but I need some DNA,” Lewis explained. 

“Oh...okay,” Cleo replied.

“Great!” 

Lewis put his notebook in his backpack and pulled out a chunk of Cleo’s hair.

“Ouch!”

He kissed her on the head.

“You’re the best,” he said, walking away.

Emma and Rikki set their bags down across from Cleo as they joined her.

“What was that about,” asked Rikki.

“He wanted a hair sample.”

“Of course he did,” said Emma unsurprised. 

“There you are,” said Zane, walking up to Rikki. He kissed her and sat beside her.

“I can’t believe he forgot,” Cleo sighed.

“What are we talking about,” asked Zane.

“Lewis forgot that our anniversary is today,” Cleo answered.

“Typical Lewis,” Emma frowned. 

“Maybe he didn’t forget. He might be planning a surprise for tonight,” Zane offered.

Cleo perked up. “You think?”

“Absolutely.”

“Aww, that’s really romantic. Thanks, Zane,” Cleo said as her previous excitement returned.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Cleo. He may have actually forgotten,” Emma warned.

Cleo shrugged. “We’ll find out tonight.”

Zane grabbed his bag and stood up. 

“I have to get going,” he said. 

“But you just got here,” Rikki complained.

“I just wanted to see you before I left.”

He kissed her once more and strode off. As soon as he was out of their sight he started running. He entered the Juicenet café and saw Lewis grabbing a smoothie.

“Thank you,” Lewis said as he took the drink and sipped it.

“Lewis, there you are,” Zane said, out of breath.

“What’s going on?”

“Did you forget about your anniversary today with Cleo?”

Lewis’s eyes widened as he slapped his hand against his forehead. “Shoot!”

“Don’t worry. I told them you probably had some surprise planned at Mako for tonight,” Zane assured him.

Lewis relaxed. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Now, how am I going to prepare something in such a short amount of time?”

Zane looked at the clock. “We have three hours until sunset, with my help, we’ll be ready in no time.”

“You’d do that for me?” Lewis asked. 

“Of course, we need to have each others’ backs. Especially with our girlfriends having power and all.”

“Thanks, Zane.”

“But we need to move quickly. You get decorations, I’ll get dinner and dessert, and we’ll meet at my boat in an hour.”

Lewis nodded. “Got it.”

Lewis rushed to the store. He purchased cheesy banners, candles, balloons, and set out to meet Zane. When he went outside he noticed that the sky was already turning pink. 

He panicked. He hadn’t realized how long he was in there for.

Zane was waiting at the boat when Lewis reached him.

“Where were you? I said one hour,” Zane said angrily.

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t check the time.”

Zane untied the boat from the dock and set sail to Mako Island. 

“I left a note for Cleo that said to meet you at Mako when the sun is down.”

Lewis’s shoulders tensed. “Can you make this thing go any faster?”

“This is as fast as it goes!”

“Zane we need to hurry!”

“I KNOW!”

They quickly pulled the boat on shore once they reach the island and bolted to the Moon Pool. They had less than an hour before the sun went down. Lewis ripped open the bag of decorations and gasped. 

“I forgot tape!” He panicked. 

Zane tossed him a roll of scotch tape. 

“I knew you would,” he said laughing.

Lewis sighed and laughed with him as he taped the banners. Zane blew up the balloons. 

Lewis sat down when he was done and wiped at the sweat glistening from his brow. Zane finished lighting the last candle and crossed his arms.

“Looks like we’re done,” said Zane as he admired his work. 

“It looks great. Thank you.” 

Zane smiled and started to walk out. 

“Wait, how will I get back without your boat?”

Zane stopped. “I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Will you wait in here until she gets here too? It’s pretty lonely.”

Zane nodded and sat down.

The moon was now high enough to be seen. The sun had been set for over thirty minutes now.

“What if she doesn’t show up?” Lewis asked. “She probably figured out that you were just covering for me and I really did forget.”

“Hey,” said Zane, he moved closer to Lewis and put a hand on top of his. “She’ll show up.”

Lewis smiled at him. His gaze unconsciously drifted to his lips. Between the moonlight and candlelight, he felt a rush of desire for Zane. He leaned in and kissed him without thinking. 

Zane pulled back. “What are you doing?”

Lewis’s eyes were still attached to Zane’s lips. “I just wanted to try something.”

He leaned in again and kissed him. His hand grabbed the back of Zane’s to pull him closer. Zane didn’t push away this time. He opened his mouth to let Lewis in, their tongues brushed against each other and eventually became entangled.

“What. The. Fuck.”

They pulled back and looked at the water. Cleo glared at them, her mouth open. 

“Cleo!” They both gasped in surprise, standing up. 

Cleo crossed her arms. “I was feeling guilty that I was late and you were here all alone, but I guess I had no reason to be.”

She flipped around, her head going back under the water.

“Cleo, I’m sorry,” Lewis tried. 

Cleo splashed Lewis with her tail before swimming to the mainland. 

“Shit, I have to find Rikki,” said Zane running off. 

“I need to clean this up first,” said Lewis.

“Well, I have to leave now.”

“Then how will I get back?” Lewis called out. 

“Figure it out, Lewis,” Zane yelled back, leaving Lewis alone in the Moon Pool.

Lewis looked around at the decorations and sunk down, hugging his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lewis!” yelled Emma as Lewis finally reached the docks. His eyes were red and puffy from spending the majority of the night building a raft out of wood and rowing his way home with a giant stick. 

He collapsed onto the deck and kissed the ground. “Finally.”

“You are an idiot! How could you do that to Cleo and Rikki?”

“I don’t know,” he groaned. “I messed up, the setting was romantic and I just-”

“Shut up, Lewis, I don’t want to hear your excuses.”

“Okay,” he obeyed and let his eyes close.

Emma continued to yell at him but he was so tired he fell asleep in the middle of it. He finally started to wake up when she walked away.

CLEO’S BEDROOM

“I can’t believe they’d do that to us,” said Cleo, she was sprawled on the bed next to Rikki while Emma was working on her homework. 

“I know. I still don’t even know what to say to Zane when I see him. He’s been calling me all day,” said Rikki.

“At least he did call. Lewis didn’t even call or text me once.”

“He’s probably giving you space,” said Rikki.

“Or he’s been up all night rowing his way back home because Zane left him at Mako,” Emma chimed in.

“Did you talk to him?”

“I saw him collapse on the deck as I yelled at him. He looks terrible, at least.”

Cleo smiled slightly. “At least.”

Emma laughed.

“This isn’t funny, Emma,” Rikki ridiculed. 

“It’s a little funny. Who would’ve thought that Zane and Lewis would be caught making out at Mako Island?”

“At least my boyfriend didn’t make out with Nate,” said Rikki.

Emma stopped laughing. “Don’t lie. Ash would never do that.”

“Not from what I saw,” she sang tauntingly. 

“WHAT,” Emma yelled.

“Kidding.”

Rikki laughed while Emma threw a pillow at her. 

“I think someone’s at the door,” said Cleo, looking up. The others turned and walked out the door with her, pausing at the top of the stairs to listen to what was going on.

“I heard what you did, Lewis, and there’s no way I’m letting you go near my little girl again,” said Mr. Sertori.

“Please, sir,” Lewis begged. “I just need to explain-”

“There’s nothing to explain, Lewis, go away.”

Mr. Sertori slammed the door in Lewis’s face and turned. 

“Sorry you had to see that, girls,” he said when he saw Cleo, Emma, and Rikki on the stairs. 

Lewis pounded on the door. “Mr. Sertori, please!”

Mr. Sertori grimaced and opened the door. “If you don’t get off my property in three seconds I’m going to knock you out where you stand.”

He counted down on his fingers.

“I really need to talk to her though. Will you please just let-”

“I warned you, Lewis,” Mr. Sertori interrupted before swinging a punch at Lewis’s nose. 

Lewis stumbled back, blood ran down his face. 

“Awesome, dad,” said Cleo.

Mr. Satori closed the door. “Anytime, Cleo.”

Rikki crossed her arms and sighed. 

“I think I should talk to Zane now.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Emma offered. 

Rikki shook her head. “No, I’ll be okay.”

She walked down the stairs and passed the front door. 

“Rikki,” Lewis tried when he saw her. 

Rikki turned on her heel, holding up her fist. “Do you want another one?”

Lewis backed away.

“That’s what I thought,” said Rikki as she began to walk away.

Cleo clicked the door open and peered outside.

“Lewis?”

Lewis turned to look at her. She held out a damp cloth for his bloody nose.

“Thank you,” said Lewis as he took it.

“Don’t talk to me anymore. I never want to see you again,” she said before closing the door and ending their relationship. 

Lewis turned around and walked down the street while holding the washcloth to his bloody nose. 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Zane! Now back off!” He heard Rikki yell. 

He looked up and saw them just a few feet away. 

Not wanting to make the situation worse, he ducked behind a bush before she could see him.

“It was a mistake. I didn’t kiss him, he kissed me,” Zane tried to explain.

“Cleo told me you kissed him back.”

Zane put his hands on his head and sighed. “I’m sorry, Rikki.”

“We’re over, Zane,” Rikki said, leaving him alone.

Lewis moved out of the bushes and went up to Zane.

“Cleo broke up with me too,” he said.

Zane turned and scowled at him. 

“Get out of here, Lewis.”

“Get out of where? We’re outside.”

“You know what I mean. Stay away from me!” yelled Zane as he stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis had spent the night tossing and turning. The words that were thrown at him today repeated themselves over and over again. Zane’s warning to stay away from him hurt the most. 

He rose from his bed early, deciding a hot shower would help wash away his sorrows. 

It didn’t. 

He stayed in the shower for over an hour: crying, pounding the walls and calling himself stupid, and cradling his knees while sitting on the floor, letting the water roll off his hair and down his face. 

By the time he got out, his skin looked like it was suffering from a sunburn. 

He got dressed and prepared to go to the Juicenet café. He thought of Zane the whole way there. He pictured the anger and hurt in his eyes as he yelled at him. Lewis wiped at the tear trickling down his cheek before he opened the door and walked in. 

Sure enough, Zane and his friends were seated at one of the booths. They laughed while Zane looked miserable. Nate saw Lewis first. 

“Aw, Lewis, you look terrible,” he commented. 

The others looked at him but Lewis’s eyes were on Zane as he turned around and met Lewis’s gaze. He expected him to look full of rage, but he just looked...sad. 

Lewis ignored Nate and went to place his order. 

“Did you even look in a mirror before you came here?”

Nate laughed at his own joke and pulled out a mirror from his pocket. Lewis rolled his eyes. Of course he had one with him. Nate tossed it at him. 

Lewis indeed looked horrible, as though he was sprayed with a hose at the crack of dawn. His hair was a sopping mess and his eyes were red and puffy. He held up the mirror to look at his deep purple eye bags and threw it back to Nate. 

“Screw off.”

“Why don’t you tell that to Zane,” Nate laughed. 

The others joined him but stopped when Zane gave them a death stare. 

“Lewis,” said Ash as he handed Lewis his drink. 

Lewis was grateful that it was supposed to rain, keeping Emma from working today which most likely would have resulted in his tongue “mysteriously” freezing in his drink. 

Nate stood up. 

“That looks good, Lewis,” he said, walking over to him. “Mind if I…” Nate grabbed the drink and threw it on the ground.

“Oops,” was all he said as he watched Lewis throw away the plastic cup and attempt to wipe up the mess. 

Zane rolled his eyes. “Leave him alone, Nate.”

Zane grabbed a bunch of napkins and bent next to Lewis, helping him clean. 

“Thanks,” said Lewis as he threw away the paper towels. 

“Look who’s helping his new boyfriend,” Nate taunted, drawing extra attention to the word.  _ Boy-frien-d. _

“Nate’s just being an ass,” Zane said to Lewis. 

He began walking back to the booth when Lewis grabbed his arm, forcing Zane to face him. 

Nate teasingly laughed, “Oooooh.”

“We need to talk,” said Lewis. 

Zane pulled his arm out of Lewis’s grip and rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

They walked to a booth at the far end of the wall, away from Zane’s wandering ears. 

“Whatever it is, get it over with,” said Zane impatiently.

“This isn’t just my fault, Zane. You kissed me too and I’m sick of you pretending like I’m the bad guy in your story.”

Zane leaned back and sighed. “You’re right.”

Lewis blinked in surprise. “I am?”

“I shouldn’t have...done it back. I’m sorry. I deserve some of the blame as well.”

Lewis gaped. “Right, well, thanks.”

Zane nodded and put his hands on the table, lifting himself up. 

“Wait,” Lewis said. “What now?”

“What do you mean.”

“I mean, what’s going to happen with us?”

“Lewis, there is no us. It was a stupid mistake and it’s never going to happen again.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” said Lewis as he reached out a hand to put over Zane’s.

Zane pulled back, looking at his other table that was paying very close attention while giggling.

Lewis took his eyes off of Zane and looked at them too. He shook his head and angrily stood up. 

“You care about what other people think too much! This doesn’t have to be the end of us. You care about me, I know you do. You wouldn’t have spent all that time and effort helping me at Mako if you didn’t, but you’re so afraid of what they might think that you won’t even give us a chance,” said Lewis before storming off. 

Zane said nothing. He chewed on his lip, looking between his friends and Lewis’s back as he left. 

He sighed and went after him. 

“Lewis,” he called out as he walked out the door. 

Rain began to pour. 

Lewis either didn’t hear him over the rain or ignored him as he walked around the corner. 

“Lewis,” Zane tried again louder as he took off running in his direction. 

Zane put a hand on Lewis’s shoulder as he got close to him. Lewis turned around.

“I shouldn’t have said it was a stupid mistake. It wasn’t,” said Zane. 

Lewis eyed him suspiciously and waited for more explanation. 

“I don’t regret what happened. I was only mad at you because...I liked it, and I didn’t want to.”

The rain now soaked through both of their clothes, making it cling to their skin. 

“Maybe we should be...an us.”

Lewis studied him, trying to decipher if this was a joke or not. He noted the white T-shirt that was so wet it was see-through, revealing Zane’s abs. At that moment, he didn’t care if Zane was telling the truth or not. 

He walked forward and grabbed the back of Zane’s head, pushing their lips together. Zane smiled against his lips and opened his mouth to let Lewis’s tongue through. Lewis rubbed his hands along Zane’s body. He let out a moan as he felt how aroused Zane had become. 

Lewis pushed Zane against a nearby tree while their lips remained locked. Lewis pulled on Zane’s shirt, but lost his balance and slipped in the mud, taking Zane down with him. Lewis pushed himself on his elbows. His eyes were glued to the abs that were peaking out of Zane’s now ripped shirt. Zane chuckled and threw it off of him. 

Lewis tore at his own and grabbed Zane by the belt to push him against the ground. Zane tugged on his pants and placed his arm behind his head, letting Lewis touch him. Lewis stroked him once– _ twice  _ before putting his mouth over him. The veins in Zane’s neck pressed against his skin as he tilted his head up and moaned. Lewis pressed his knees into the ground as he twisted Zane around. 

And they made love in the rain...


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was now shining. Zane and Lewis fixed their belts and Lewis put his shirt back on. Zane threw his ripped one over his shoulder and walked with Lewis. They were both breathing heavy and caked in mud. 

They walked around the corner of the café, smiling at each other when three silhouettes came into view. 

All five of them stopped in their tracks. 

“You didn’t-” Rikki glared at them. 

Zane put the smile back on his face and took Lewis’s hand. 

“We did.”

Lewis squeezed his fingers. 

“I’m gonna be sick,” said Emma before hurling into the grass.

“I can’t believe after everything you hooked up  _ again _ ,” Cleo scowled. 

“We didn’t just hook up,” said Lewis. He met Zane’s eyes, “it’s more than that.”

“So you’re dating now?” asked Emma. 

“Yes. Lewis is my boyfriend,” said Zane. 

Cleo grew wide-eyed. 

“Don’t be homophobic, Cleo,” said Lewis.

“I’m not. I’m upset that you cheated on me... and with  _ him _ ,” Cleo replied.

Rikki turned to her. “What’s wrong with  _ him  _ in particular? I dated him, remember?”

“It’s just that it’s... _ Zane _ ,” said Cleo. “I can see him and Ash, but  _ Zane _ .”

“Oh shut your mouth, Cleo,” Emma interfered. 

Zane kept his hold on Lewis as he began walking. 

“If you’ll excuse us, ladies, we need a shower,” said Zane, his voice full of amusement. 

Cleo, Rikki, and Emma gawked as they left. 

When they were out of earshot Lewis leaned in. 

“Where are we going?”

“My place. A shower sounds nice along with...other things.”

Lewis laughed as they went. 

When they reached Zane’s house, his dad nearly dropped his piping hot coffee on himself at the sight of Zane and Lewis together. It was enough to make them both laugh and realize that no matter what the gossip and side-long glances were that would soon be coming their way, they would be able to face them. Together.

As soon as Zane closed the bathroom door, his lips were on Lewis’s. He helped take his filthy clothes off and turned on the shower. Zane rubbed the bar of soap against his hands. 

“Allow me,” he said with a smirk. 

Lewis turned his back and let Zane rub his hands all over his body. He stifled a groan and turned around, taking the soap from Zane’s hands.

“My turn.” 

Before Lewis could rub the soap on him, Zane grabbed him by the arms and pushed him against the wall. He kissed along his mouth and down his neck...further. 

They knew that the girls were spreading the word about their newfound romance and they didn’t care. 

They stayed in the shower for hours before they turned off the water and made their way for Zane’s bedroom. 

Lewis ripped away the towel around Zane’s waist followed by his own and kissed him before setting him on the bed. 

Zane rolled Lewis over and placed hands on his hips, centering his body and sliding in. Lewis bit at the sheets to keep from moaning too loud. Zane laughed and went deeper. Zane moved slowly against him, wanting to savor the moment. 

They spent the night rolling on top of each other and making love. They savored the hours that they would have tonight until they would go to school tomorrow, show the students and faculty that the rumors about their relationship were true, and come home to do it all over again. 


End file.
